


Let Me Show You How It's Done

by starbitz



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbitz/pseuds/starbitz
Summary: based off of that part in the i am YOU behind video where chan finds a skateboard





	Let Me Show You How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> the woochan tag is DEAD so i decided to add to it :)

Woojin leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched his boyfriend ride around the empty parking lot on a skateboard. It was an old one, but decent considering he found it next to a trash can earlier that day since someone was trying to throw it away.

“I haven’t been on a skateboard in forever,” Chan had said to Woojin when he found it. His eyes were literally sparkling when he suggested the two of them find somewhere he could ride it, and there was no way Woojin could say no to him when he looked so excited. When Chan asked him if he knew how to ride a skateboard, he even offered to teach him when he said that he didn’t.

The parking lot on the top floor of the parking garage they happened to drive by was empty, so Woojin parked and the two of them climbed up the four flights of stairs to the top. Once they were there, Chan immediately hopped on the skateboard, riding around in circles. He smiled happily as the wind blew back his hair. It was starting to get cold out, so his cheeks were flushed a pretty pink that made Woojin want to just hold his face in his hands. The whole moment was honestly so perfect; behind Chan was the setting sun, and his dyed blonde hair was taking the sunlight well. So all Woojin did was just sit back and watch.  

After a few minutes of Chan riding in circles around the parking lot, he rode up to Woojin, stopping at his side. He hopped off, grinning. “Give it a try, babe,”

Woojin glanced down at the skateboard and pulled his lip between his teeth, then looked back up at Chan. There was still a soft smile on Chan’s face, almost as if he was quietly urging him to try. He put one foot on the skateboard and Chan took a step back, sticking his arms out as Woojin kicked off weakly, not moving very far. Chan chuckled, his arms still out, prepared to catch Woojin if he were to fall. With a burst of courage, Woojin kicked off again and he actually made it pretty far out into the parking lot, even eventually managing to turn himself back around. He could hear Chan cheering from somewhere behind him and vaguely noticed him pull his phone out to record him. When he made it back to Chan’s side, the two of them were all smiles.

“That wasn’t too hard, was it?” Chan said, absentmindedly reaching up to fix a stray strand of Woojin’s hair as he stepped off the skateboard.

“It definitely wasn’t as hard as I expected,” Woojin laughed lightly, studying his face. Chan’s hand dropped back to his side when their eyes met, and he smiled.

He leaned forward and pressed a short kiss to Woojin’s cheek. “Let me show you how it’s done,”

A smile immediately spread across Woojin’s face as Chan turned to stand on the skateboard and he quickly sped away. “Bye Woojin,” he sang, waving over his shoulder.

“Hey wait, no,” Woojin yelled, breaking into a sprint to chase after him. Chan laughed loudly, continuing to ride away from him. They both knew that there was absolutely no way that Woojin was going to catch up to him, but there they were, Woojin chasing Chan as he rode his skateboard, arms extended in front of him.

Chan decided to try something on the skateboard that he hadn’t done in a while, so he squatted down and held onto the board. He heard Woojin yelling behind him, “Stop showing off and  _come back_ ,” he was basically whining. Chan laughed again.

Woojin stopped where he was, slightly out of breath, as he watched Chan slowly make a loop around the parking lot and ride back towards him. He slowed down as he approached Woojin, but instead of stopping, he just held his arms out toward Woojin and latched onto him once he was close enough to bring himself to a stop. Woojin squeezed him to keep him steady and made sure he didn’t fall off of it. “I love youuuu,” Chan sang, his chin tucked over Woojin’s shoulder.

“I love you too,” Woojin smiled, turning his head to the side to press a kiss to his cheek.

Chan smiled back and pulled away slightly. “Now I want you to get on,”

Woojin stared at him in confusion as Chan literally stayed on the skateboard. “With you on it?” he quirked his brow at him.

“Yeah, I want to try something,”

Woojin sighed, and carefully put both of his feet on the skateboard. “I’m going to trust you, so we better not die,” he instinctively wrapped his arms around Chan, who also slung one arm around his waist as an attempt to keep them steady. Woojin had no idea how Chan was expecting the two of them to get anywhere with the both of their feet barely fitting on the board, but he was somehow able to carefully kick off, and they _moved_ , but not far. Woojin sucked in a breath and he only realized that he had when Chan started to laugh.

“I kind of pictured this working better than it did,” Chan said, the skateboard stopping. The two of them get off of it and Chan picked it off the ground. His eyes started to sparkle again when he looked at Woojin. “But I can’t believe you actually wanted to try it,”

Woojin’s heart flipped in his chest at Chan’s look of pure adoration and love. “You know I’d do anything for you, babe,” and maybe he pinched Chan’s cheek after that, maybe not (he did).

Chan smiled widely and he grabbed the front of Woojin’s shirt with his free hand to pull him in for a quick kiss. Woojin smiled at first before he let his eyes slip shut as he pulled Chan closer to him. By then, the sun was basically set, and the first of the stars were starting to twinkle in the sky. When the two of them pulled away from each other, Chan wrapped his arms around Woojin and let out a content sigh.

They stayed like that for a bit, and Woojin only noticed just how cold it was starting to get when he could feel Chan shivering against him. “Chan you’re shaking, do you want to go back home?” he asked, not moving his arms from where they were around him.

“I’m always home when I’m with you,” he said dramatically, his voice muffled by the sweatshirt Woojin was wearing.

Woojin rolled his eyes, not being able to stop the lovesick grin from spreading across his face. “Save the sappiness for a time when you’re not at risk of getting sick,”

Chan just let out a huff as he unwrapped himself from Woojin, his breath visible in front of him. Woojin grabbed his free hand and walked towards the stairs, only to have Chan squeeze his hand stop him. “Wait, look at the sky,”

Woojin stopped in his tracks and looked up as Chan told him to. His jaw fell open slightly when he saw all the stars; the sky was clearer than it had been in a while, so a lot of constellations were visible. “Wow,” he breathed.

“This would be perfect if it wasn’t cold as fuck outside,” Chan mumbled to himself, making Woojin laugh. “I feel like I’m vibrating,”

“Then C'mon, let’s head to the car,” Woojin urged, pulling on Chan’s hand again.

“Okay, fine fine,” Chan giggled, still a bit shaky from the cold.

Their hands stayed clasped together as they made their way down the four flights of stairs to get to where Woojin parked his car. His car was very old and very used, but it worked for them because they still took the bus when they could. When they got to the car, Chan let go of Woojin’s hand to throw the skateboard in the back seat before quickly opening the door on the passenger’s side and plopping down. He wrapped his arms around himself as Woojin got in the car and started it, silently cursing himself for not bringing his actual coat. But he hadn’t expected to be out this late anyway, so he was basically convincing himself that it wasn’t his fault. He snorted slightly at his thought process.

Woojin eyed him as the heat started to flow through the vents. “You doing okay?”

He extended his arms towards the vents in front of him, sighing as the heat blew between his fingers. “Yeah. I just should’ve brought my coat,” Woojin hummed in agreement.

Woojin always drove with his left hand on the wheel and his right arm resting on the centre console (aka _boyfriend driving_ ). It was one of the many things that Chan loved about him, so he always took advantage of it and grabbed his hand as he drove. He would always turn to him and smile when their fingers laced together.

The apartment they lived in wasn’t far from where they just were, so they weren’t in the car for much longer. Woojin parked the car in front of their building and they jumped out, hurrying to get inside their warm apartment. After Chan got the skateboard from the back seat, Woojin locked the car and they ran up the stairs (they lived on the second floor).

Once they were inside, Chan propped the skateboard against the wall as he kicked his shoes off. “I’m going straight to sleep,” he yawned, turning to Woojin.

Woojin locked the door and turned around just as Chan wrapped his arms around him again, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Woojin’s arms instinctively wrapped around Chan’s waist to keep the two of them balanced as he tried to kick off his shoes as well. “In my arms right now?” he laughed.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, not moving.

Woojin rolled his eyes playfully and lifted Chan off the ground, carrying him the best he could to their room. Chan was laughing the whole time. “You didn’t have to carry me,” Chan said, smiling after Woojin sat him on their bed.

“You didn’t seem like you were going to move, so I moved you,” Woojin leaned down to kiss his forehead and walked to the other side of the room to find something to wear to bed.

Chan fell onto his back and stared at the ceiling, thinking. “I haven’t really been on a skateboard since I was like, 13. I guess I didn’t realize how freeing it felt,”

After Woojin had changed, he strode across the room and fell backwards onto the bed, laying next to Chan. He stayed quiet as they both stared at the ceiling, inviting him to keep speaking.

“I guess after I moved here, I didn’t really have the chance to do anything like that because there was always something else I had to worry about before I had the chance to buy a skateboard and actually use it,” Chan turned onto his side, facing Woojin. He propped his head up with his hand. “I wonder what else I ended up missing,”

Woojin turned his head to look at him and his gaze met Chan’s. “If you ever think of anything, just let me know. We can experience it together,” Woojin said.

Chan just smiled softly and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to Woojin’s lips. “You mean the world to me,”

When Woojin’s eyes fluttered open again, he smiled back. “And I could say the same to you,”

  


_“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been stargazing,” Chan said while they ate breakfast the following morning. His chin rested in the palm of his hand as he thought._

_Woojin looked up from his bowl of cereal to look at Chan. “Did you want to try going back to that parking garage tonight if the sky’s clear?”_

_Chan smiled widely. “Can we?”_

_“As long as you bring your coat this time,” Woojin teased. “And extra blankets,”_

**Author's Note:**

> I started this WEEKS ago and I'm glad I finally finished. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :)))


End file.
